The existing combination showerhead, as Chinese patent No. 103521369A disclosed, is a shower system comprising a top-spray showerhead with at least two spray types and a handle showerhead, and the top-spray showerhead is disposed with an inlet passage for water supply and first diversion passages corresponding to spray types; the top-spray showerhead is disposed with a second diversion passage connected to the handle showerhead by a hose; a switching mechanism disposed on the top-spray showerhead is capable of switching waterway by cooperating with the inlet, first passages and second passages, thereby any of the diversion passage could be selected to connect with the inlet, however, the structure is not compact enough and needs further improvement.